The Revelations in the Tears
by JesseniaRose
Summary: Booth stumbles upon Bones after a particularly bad date. However, he discovers some things that make him change his perspective of where his life is heading while struggling to save those who he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I have just finished a successful history exam (hopefully) and decided to take a little reprieve. The following is a kind of intense story which is me basically combining my pent up stress of exams and my dissatisfaction with this year's Bones season. As always, all thoughts and reviews are welcome. I am l also currently working on Independent Change which is about Brennan trying to re-establish the independence she feels that she has lost since she met Booth. There is no connection between the stories. I intended this to be a one shot but if you guys want it to continue into a two shot please say so. Thanks again and by the way, I don't own Bones. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

Booth saw red. His heart began to beat faster and his Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes narrowed in upon his weeping partner. No-sobbing was a better description. Her shoulders shook as she obliviously cried while hunched over at her desk; unaware that she had an audience. What had happened? She looked utterly broken and suddenly Booth had to fight control as his temper began to escalate. She was dressed up. Covered in an elegant evening dress with delicate pearls hugging her neck. Her soft auburn curls fell to her shoulders and Booth knew that she had just returned from her date. He felt his cheeks burn as jealously snaked its way through him like a volcano spewing lava throughout an unsuspecting village. He would find her date and give him a piece of his mind. How dare this man make her shake and sob! This man, whoever he was, would be tracked down and have only Booth to contend with. But wait... Why did he care so much? He was acting like an enraged boyfriend from some movie that he and Hannah had watched last weekend with a bowl of popcorn firmly separating them. He felt his fingers nervously tighten his striped tie. Because Bones is my partner and partners stick together, he chanted silently. There was no other reason or ulterior motive.

Sucking in a few deep breaths he made his way over to her; awkwardly standing before unsure of what to do. If it had been last year he would have sucked her into a bear crushing guy hug and repeated his pep talk on how she would find true love and how the scum bag that had done this to her was worthless and idiotic. But now, he felt trapped, desperately wanting to hug her but held back by an invisible barrier. A barrier that was worse than their invisible line that they could pretend to ignore. This barrier was so high and thick that he felt tears prick his eyes at the frustration that was rapidly overwhelming. He felt like screaming, even begging for someone or God, to help them make what was wrong to right but instead he whispered in a voice that he barely recognized, "Bones? Bones talk to me. What happened? Who hurt you?"

It was only when her tear filled eyes and blotchy face started towards him that he saw the raw pain in her eyes. It looked like an open wound that had slightly begun to heal only to be ripped open again and made worse. He swallowed. When he got a hold of the jerk who had done this to her, he would dish out his own form of justice.

Sadly, she shook her head in a defeated swing before uttering the words that would cause his heart and world to freeze over. "Why do you care?"

Booth felt his body go rigid and his eyes widen in surprise. He had not expected that. He had been prepared for avoidance or compartmentalization but this was shocking, painful even.

Dejectedly she continued, "You have Hannah... And well, I have the bones of dead people."

Appalled, Booth stumbled over his words in his quest to correct her. "What? No you have Angela, your brother, your father... And me. You hear me Bones? You have me! You'll always have me."

Sighing she stood up before replying, "No Booth, Hannah has you. I missed my chance."

Booth felt and probably appeared like he had been slapped. "No Bones, what goes on between us in ours. You have to remember that. Hannah will never come between us!"

He watched with guilt as she smirked. "You see Booth that is where you are wrong. It has already happened. You have replaced me with Hannah..." Her voice wobbled a bit before beginning to escalate, "We never hang out anymore. I barely see you even when we are working a case. I'm not blind Booth! I'm not some cold fish! I have feelings too! And I feel anger!" She was fully shouting now. Pent up rage and sorrow filling her face as she continued her rant. "You are a liar Booth! You told me love was eternal and that when you knew that you found the right person you waited, not matter how long it would take. Well guess what? On the steps in front of the FBI building when you said you wanted to grow old with me?" Her voice trailed off, broken and destitute. With a little shudder she finished, "Well guess what Booth? You disproved your theory of eternal love when you returned with a girlfriend after only confessing your undying feelings for me 7 months earlier. A little hypocritical, huh?" With that she began to collect her things ready to go home. "And by the way, I broke up with my date because I realized it was too hard trying to be happy for someone else when all you feel is agony whenever you look at them and your replacement."

Booth stood still. Mouth open in silent protests before closing it and accepting her words as true. He was horrified with his actions now that he reflected. In all senses, he had done what he promised her he wouldn't. He had abandoned her and left her alone. He watched as though he was out of his body as she ran out of the room with her classic trench coat thrown over her right shoulder.

Somehow he had to make this right before he destroyed not only himself but the one person besides his Pops and son that he truly was _in_ love with.


	2. The Shock during the Run

**Hey everybody! Wow, I was pleasantly surprised at all the story alerts and reviews that you guys provide. It means a lot. Now, I know I sad that this was going to be only a two shot but I think that by the end of this chapter you guys might not want that to happen. **** Well, here is the next instalment and as always your thoughts are always appreciated. Oh and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next, please say so. Thanks again. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Booth stood still. Mouth open in silent protests before closing it and accepting her words as true. He was horrified with his actions now that he reflected. In all senses, he had done what he promised her he wouldn't. He had abandoned her and left her alone. He watched as though he was out of his body as she ran out of the room with her classic trench coat thrown over her right shoulder. _

_Somehow he had to make this right before he destroyed not only himself but the one person beside's his Pops and son that he truly was __**in**__ love with. _

Brennan ran. No sooner than she heard the foreboding clank of the Jeffersonian doors slide shut did she run. It was dark out and she knew what she was doing was foolish. The old Booth would probably flip out if he knew. But what was she doing? Brennan slowed to a stop before realizing that she had no idea where she was. She wasn't worried though; her photographic memory would allow her to turn back relatively quickly. However, her next question was one of a matter of choice. Did she want to return; not just in the literal sense but in a relationship sense as well. Could she ever trust Booth again?

Sighing she pondered over the night's event. It had all begun with her date. Every little action he did, or comment he would make, she would compare to Booth. Would Booth have chosen the salad? He always said it was just a bunch of leaves mixed with colourful junk. But the worst had happened when she replied to one of his questions with a, _"Could you repeat that, Booth?"_ She hadn't even noticed the slip up until she realized that no reply had been given. She remembered feeling shock at her blatant mistake and hesitantly waited for the soon to follow break up. Instead, the man, Isaac, had taken her hand, gently and asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Surprise had flitted across her features followed by anger at Booth. What made him so special that she couldn't even move on and have a proper relationship?

She was trying, she really was. Isaac was wonderful. She suspected he even knew about her past with Booth but he had never changed and only seemed more willing to help her when she would mention her problems. She didn't deserve him and that is what led to her tearfully breaking up with him. He had appeared hurt but had told her he would never stop hoping for her to find happiness. It was those last words that had sent her fleeing to the Jeffersonian mentally cursing Booth for his profound effect on her personal life.

She had worked herself into such a frenzy of anger that when he had come to her, concern lacing his voice, she had snapped. And now, here she was acting like a soap opera character wondering what had become of her life. She never used to be the type of person to be this emotional about men but... Booth wasn't any man. He was special.

Lost in a blur of thoughts and emotions, she never even heard the light footsteps of the two masked men that ran behind her.

Booth's first intuition was to chase after her but he figured she needed space and well, he needed a plan. The more he thought about her angered rant, the more he realized what a jerk he had become. Not only to her but to Hannah as well. He wasn't even man enough to give Hannah what she deserved. And Bones, he had abandoned her.

He sighed and hung his head in defeat. What should he do? As he grabbed his coat he began to make his way to his FBI vehicle that he had left parked around the front of the Jeffersonian. He knew it wasn't his usual spot but he had been in a hurry to see Bones. As he turned on the ignition, he began his drive home; he knew that he had to end it with Hannah. She was a good woman and didn't deserve to be in a relationship that he couldn't give it his all. Now that he reflected, the only woman he could ever truly do anything for was Bones. His Bones. His best friend. The woman he wanted to have it all with. Yes, he would break up with Hannah and later confront Bones and try to prove to her that he was worth a second chance. And if she chose to ignore him... Well, he would never give up trying.

Brennan had finally felt the burn of the salty liquid from her eyes stop. She knew it was time for her to head back to the Jeffersonian and then home. However, as soon as she turned, she felt a cloth smother her face and smelt the scathing odour of what she instantly recognized as chloroform. Gasping with shock and panic, she felt horror and alarm fall upon her as her struggles proved futile. What was going on?

Slowly her efforts to fight lessened and she felt her mind travel into one of oblivion. Her final thoughts were ones of regret. No one knew where she was and the one person who she used to count on eternally, she had successfully driven away. She was alone and without the man who her heart still yearned for; Booth.


	3. The Plans in the Parting

**Hi everyone! I've been very excited with all the reviews that I have been getting. Crunch time is coming for exams but I decided to post this update. Hope you all enjoy and all thoughts and feedback is greatly appreciated. Reviews = next chapter. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Slowly her efforts to fight lessened and she felt her mind travel into one of oblivion. Her final thoughts were ones of regret. No one knew where she was and the one person who she used to count on eternally, she had successfully driven away. She was alone and without the man who her heart still yearned for; Booth. _

Booth heard more than felt the sharp sting of Hannah's delicate hand collide with his cheek. He supposed he deserved it. After all, he had just broken up with her by implying his feelings for another; even if it was indirectly.

"So you have been using me this whole time? Just so that you could try to move on? I asked you at the beginning of our relationship if you and "Bones" had a past and you said no! You lied to me Seely." She turned her back to him, shoulders slightly shaky as she tried not to cry. She had loved Seely and had given up her position as a war reporter to follow him to DC. She sniffled; she had been such a fool. She remembered last week's conversation with a few old friends who she had visited at a nearby cafe. She had excitedly told them about her budding relationship with Seely. They had all been extremely thrilled, hearing that their nomad friend was finally looking to settle down. And of course there had been Steven who like the caring companion he was, gently urged her to be careful while Lily quickly shushed him and told him not to go burst Hannah's bubble. She sighed, if only she had listened.

Meanwhile, Booth had felt a slight flash of anger at Hannah's obvious use of "Bones". She had no right to call her that. Massaging the sides of his temples, he replied, "Look, I'm sorry Hannah. You are an amazing person and a wonderful reporter but you deserve someone who can give you everything and I'm just not that guy."

Slowly, Hannah faced him again. Her thoughts ran rampant throughout her pounding head. Finally, a weak smile graced her features as she recognized Seely for the wonderful man he was. She had secretly known that he wasn't 100% committed to the relationship and had voiced these concerns to her friends as well but now that the time had come for them to part ways, she felt oddly liberated. "No worries, Seely. It was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry things didn't work out but I can see that you clearly have your sights on another woman. If you give me an hour or so, I'll be out of your hair." Hannah forced a smile. She would not cry, she would make an exit like the fiery spirited and determined woman she was. She'd allow herself the right to cry as soon as she hailed a taxi.

Booth's face eased into one of relief. "Thank-you Hannah. You truly are a great woman and I hope that one day you find the man of your dreams. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

With a quick shake of the head she informed him that she'd simply grab a taxi.

Booth nodded his consent and the two of them fell into an awkward silence as she bustled about throwing clothes into her suitcases all the while trying to keep in check the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

Brennan woke to pain as her head hit something solid. Her vision swam in and out of focus as she groggily opened her eyes. Where was she? Lethargically, she began to organize her memories in a logical order. She had been kidnapped and now she assumed that she was in the back of a trunk.

A trunk. Oh no. She quickly fought down the bile that was rising as memories of her teenage past flooded her brain. Not the time, Brennan, she scolded herself. Slowly, she began to flex her limbs only to discover that both her wrists and ankles were tied. With a grunt, she felt the car travel over another pot hole as her head repeatedly hit the flooring of the claustrophobic trunk.

Sighing, she felt drowsiness once again beckon to her. She struggled to keep her eyes open but soon gave in vaguely wondering who would be the first to realize her absence.

Booth woke up from a fitful night of sleep. Hannah was gone and he was alone again. As guilty as he felt about hurting Hannah, he couldn't help the boyish grin that filled his features as he got out of bed and prepared to meet Bones. Today would be day number one of wooing her and attempting to make up for his jerkish behaviour.

Downing a cup of mildly warm coffee he bounded out the doors and headed to the FBI building. Maybe there was a case for them. He wandered aimlessly into his office and decided that if there was nothing for him to do there then he would take a little visit to the Jeffersonian. Maybe they needed his help.

He quickly parked his vehicle in his usual space; right between Bone's and Camille's.

"Hey squints! You got anything for me?" he inquired as he swiped his access card. Instead of being greeted to their usual smiling faces, he was shocked to discover them all looking nervously towards his direction. "What's wrong?" He asked as he felt dread fill him while quickly performing a head count of them all; only to discover that Bone's was absent from the lab platform.

Finally, Angela broke the palpable silence before stating, "Brennan never made it to work today."


	4. The Anger with the Footage

**Hi everybody. I just wanted to say thanks to the wonderful response I have been reviewing by all you readers. It means allot. Today, I had my last exam so I was able to write another update. **** As usual reviews mean a new chapter and much gratitude from me here at my computer. I hope you enjoy the update and all feedback is sincerely appreciated. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_"What's wrong?" He asked as he felt dread fill him while quickly performing a head count of them all; only to discover that Bone's was absent from the lab platform. _

_Finally, Angela broke the palpable silence before stating, "Brennan never made it to work today."_

Irony. That was the first word that flashed through Booth's mind; pure, sick irony at its fullest. He had finally come to terms with his undying love for Brennan and she was taken from him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to picture what she would say. She would tell him to think it through logically and not to jump to conclusions.

Suddenly, he felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He was jumping to conclusions! He had seen her car as he parked... Therefore, she had to be around somewhere. "Guys, don't panic," he finally voiced. "I parked my car right beside hers. She probably is just at another part of the exhibition or went out for lunch." _Without me,_ he voiced silently.

However, Angela shook her head stubbornly, eyes flashing angrily. "No Booth. We are one step ahead of you. When I got here and discovered she wasn't here I waited and tried her cell phone which went straight to voice mail. As usual, my pregnancy hormones got me all worked up so I had to know she was okay. I got Hodgins to hack the Jeffersonian server because I thought that it would seem a bit creepy if I just asked for the tapes from security. You know, seeing as how she's had only been missing for a bit in my view."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Ya and getting your husband to hack into one of the most secure and finest networks wasn't a tad bit freaky."

This time Hodgins glowered at him. "Well know what? No one can trust the government. You yourself as a person have proven that!" With that he wrapped his arms around Angela and quietly reassured her.

Meanwhile, Booth was shocked. He couldn't believe the treatment that the squints were shooting him. What had he done? Suddenly he felt anger; these people who he thought were his friends were acting as though he was the enemy. "Guys! What are you talking about? And seriously, what is up with the cold shoulder?"

The lab went silent and Booth flushed crimson. He hadn't realized he had shouted but the stress of last night events combined with the squints behaviour was wearing him thin.

Finally, Cam broke the silence. "Seely, I think you need to have a look at this. Dr Hodgins? Angela? You have the footage connected?" They both nodded their heads forlornly. Ignoring his quizzical expression, Cam lead them all into Angela's office while turning to him and saying, "Seely, I will always be your friend but after this footage I am admittedly surprised that Angela hasn't struck you yet... With all those hormones coursing through her body, I thought for sure you would be a dead man.

Booth opened his mouth to reply when suddenly last night's security footage was displayed on the Angelator; quickly flashing to a weeping Brennan. He felt his heart begin to plummet. The scene soon morphed into their anger fuelled fight, and Booth saw his actions and immediately felt sick. He was waving his arms around like a mad man. Of course no one could hear what either of them were saying but in retrospect he truly looked like a different person.

With a heavy sigh from beside him, Angela spoke, "I used the street cameras to follow her."

Street cameras? Wondered Booth. He felt a new emotion sweep over him. One filled with fear for what would come next. A few seconds past until the camera caught Brennan wildly tearing out of the Jeffersonian and breaking into a run; completely ignoring her car. Following the interconnecting footage, he watched, as a sped up version of Brennan reflected her running from street to street in the dark and alone. Finally, she came to a halted stop; obviously trying to regain control. Unexpectedly did he view two men covered in black and wearing masks run up behind her. Turning her head, in oblivion, Booth watched in horror as they attacked her with chloroform, ignoring her futile struggles. His chest felt heavy and he was barely aware of his panting and shaking fists as he watched them unceremoniously toss her into the trunk of a waiting car whose licence plate was obscured by the poor quality.

With a shuddering breath did he finally pull his eyes away from the screen only to be met by looks of sympathy from Hodgins and Cam. But there was no empathy or compassion from Angela. No - only pure rage at its finest flickered in his weary direction.

With steady steps did she approach him; before uttering the words that would metamorphically knock him senseless.

"Where were you?


	5. The Surprise in the Return

**Hi everybody, I just want to thank-you for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favouriting. Here is the next update with a little bit of Brennan's point of view at the end. Enjoy and all feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_With a shuddering breath did he finally pull his eyes away from the screen only to be met by looks of sympathy from Hodgins and Cam. But there was no empathy or compassion from Angela. No - only pure rage at its finest flickered in his weary direction. _

_With steady steps did she approach him; before uttering the words that would metamorphically knock him senseless. _

_"Where were you? _

Booth felt as though he had been punched with an iron fist. Where was he when she needed him? His heart beat faster as he realized the true implications of her words. Bones had been taken because he had failed.

Fail, what a cruel word. A word that meant you had lost. That you had been defeated.

"Where were you, "Angela repeated; eyes flashing with anger and disappointment. The seconds of thundering silence stretched into minutes when the artist finally bowed her head in acceptance. "You were with Hannah." It was a question or an accusation. It was merely a statement of the painful truth.

It seemed as though his whole world had come tumbling upon him; his friends looked at him with disbelief and the love of his life was gone. At long last, he let out a strangled sigh before clearing his throat. "I'm going to go inform the FBI. Angela, were you able to track the car any further?"

She shook her head, all traces of anger quickly being replaced with regret and fear. "No they went onto a busy highway and I couldn't follow and - and..." Her voice thickened with emotion and she began to shake. "Oh gosh! What are we going to do? We have already wasted so much time!" Tears began to stream down her face as Hodgins lead her to a nearby couch urging her to stay calm for the baby.

Booth felt his presence was causing more harm than good and quickly bid a goodbye as he rushed to the Hoover ready to get all man power on Brennan's kidnapping.

Parking quickly, he tore into the building searching madly for Hacker. Finally, he made it to the assistant director's office and began rattling office how many officer and search teams they would need. Once he finished his rant, Hacker cleared his throat. "Uh, okay Booth but I really need to know what this all about. Does this have to with Dr Brennan because frankly I've only seen these types of outbursts coming from you when it involves her safety.

Booth shot him a glare before curtly nodding, "Yes, it is about Bones. The squints used cameras to discover that she was kidnapped by two masked but they lost track of the car once it hit the highway. I'm going to go see if they got anything else. Also, I expect a full task team at Boulevard 14 and Marcy Street ASAP. I'll be heading over there myself after a quick check up on the squints." With those final words did he turn on his heel and begin to stride out of the office when suddenly he stopped and turned to Hacker with a deadly glint in his dark eyes. "Oh, and don't even think about taking me off this case." After those final words he made a hasty exit back to the Jeffersonian. He dearly hoped that they had found more information.

However, as he entered the lab platform, he heard Angela's angry shouts. Curiosity filled him as he began to speak while following the direction of the outbursts.

He finally lay eyes on Angela flanked by a ticked Hodgins and a rather uncertain Cam and there before them was a confused woman he would recognize almost instantly.

Suddenly Angela's angered accusations died off as she turned to meet his eyes.

Confusion is what faced her as Booth opened his dry throat, "Hannah?"

Meanwhile, miles away did an old truck ground to a halt as a man covered in black stepped out; quickly followed by another in similar dress. With a handshake did the two men part as the remaining one lumbered to the trunk. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he began to insert it, turning carefully; eyes determined and deadly. With a flick of the wrist did he yank it open ready to enforce his carefully laid out plan.


	6. The Confusion in the Confrontation

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say thanks to all the encouragement that you guys have been sending. It means allot. Here is the next update and enjoy! **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Suddenly Angela's angered accusations died off as she turned to meet his eyes._

_Confusion is what faced her as Booth opened his dry throat, "Hannah?"_

__

_Meanwhile, miles away did an old truck ground to a halt as a man covered in black stepped out; quickly followed by another in similar dress. With a handshake did the two men part as the remaining one lumbered to the trunk. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he began to insert it, turning carefully; eyes determined and deadly. With a flick of the wrist did he yank it open ready to enforce his carefully laid out plan._

**Five minutes Earlier**

Brennan lay unmoving; she had just woken up and felt her thought process gradually returning. She knew that a plan had to be laid out in order to insure any chance of survival. Suddenly, the truck began to slow down and Brennan felt her fingers search madly for a weapon of any kind; her purse was gone forcing her to rule out the idea of pepper spray. And as an overwhelming sense of dread descended upon her she felt her hopes surge as her hand made contact with a hard cylinder like object. She had no way of knowing whether her absence had gone unnoticed and was willing to fight for her chance at freedom no matter what. Her hand continued to tighten on the make shift weapon as the click of the key could be heard. She was ready.

The first sense that was shot towards her when the trunk was heaved open was sight. Her eyes were blinded as she reared herself up and struggled to jump out. But the plan had been doomed from the beginning because in her haste to find a weapon, she had failed to recognize the bonds that held her back. But still she refused to go down without a fight; as she desperately fought to free herself.

It was then that she heard her captor clucking his tongue mockingly before saying, "I don't know what that stupid man ever saw in you. You are obviously not good enough for him; only she deserved him and even then did he never fully commit."

Brennan felt bewilderment surround her as he roughly pulled her out of the trunk and grabbed her weapon from her. It had been a flashlight; now that she was able to see properly, she felt her hopes plummet even further as her eyes took in the area before them.

"Hannah?" Booth heard himself dumbly repeat. What on earth was she doing here? They had agreed to part their separate ways and leave it at that... But yet here she was standing in the Jeffersonian looking rather annoyed by Angela's furious shouting. "Uh... What are you doing here?" he queried once again.

She finally turned to him, eyebrows arched, as she said, "Yeesh, Seely, I didn't know you were the type of man to voice his break-ups to friends. Ms Montenegro over here has been screaming at me non stop about failed partnerships...?"

However, as soon as though words had left Hannah's mouth did Angela fly into another onslaught of accusations before pausing for breath and questioning, "Break-up? You and Booth finally decided to quit your Ken and Barbie act?"

"Angela!" hissed Cam, "That is enough; I think I have given you enough leeway because of your pregnancy hormones and such but seriously... "

Angela shot a glare towards her as Booth cleared his throat. "Yes, we did break up last night which leads me to repeat: Why are you here Hannah?"

The war reporter looked slightly hurt at the cold shoulder but forged on, "Yesterday, as I was packing, I happened to grab two of your tee - shirts. I just thought I'd pop in to return them... Oh and where is Dr. Brennan? I never got a chance to say goodbye or anything."

Suddenly the lab went silent before Angela sadly replied, "She was kidnapped last night..." before adding spitefully, "while Booth was with you."

Hannah's face went pale, "What? Oh my, that's terrible! Do you have any leads? Can I help?"

With a sigh, Booth shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We have it covered... We will find her." The rest of the squints fervently nodded in unison before Hannah let out a shocked gasp. "What is it?" Booth inquired brusquely.

Hodgins, Angela, and Cam, turned towards her in confusion as Hannah shakily pointed towards the replaying footage of Brennan being attacked. "Uh... I-I," her voice trembled in shock and guilt swashed over her tanned features before she continued, "I think I made a really big mistake..."

**Dun dun dun dun! ****Reviews = new chapter. **** I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! **

**~JesseniaRose~**


	7. The Betrayal in the Statement

**Hey, everybody! Thank-you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I am new to Fanfiction and am hoping that all those who have reviewed are receiving my thank-you's in return. They mean allot. Now, here is the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_With a sigh, Booth shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We have it covered... We will find her." The rest of the squints fervently nodded in unison before Hannah let out a shocked gasp. "What is it?" Booth inquired brusquely._

_Hodgins, Angela, and Cam, turned towards her in confusion as Hannah shakily pointed towards the replaying footage of Brennan being attacked. "Uh... I-I," her voice trembled in shock and guilt swashed over her tanned features before she continued, "I think I made a really big mistake..." _

There was utter silence in the lab as four pair of curious eyes turned towards her. "What do you mean?" Booth stuttered as an unwelcome feeling of betrayal started creeping within him.

Hannah started mumbling to herself while pacing back and forth in frenzy. She laid her two fingers at her temple and began to rub as she finally turned towards her waiting audience. "Oh no... What have I done?" she muttered.

Angela let out an impatient sigh as Booth shot her a warning glance. He did not want Hannah to feel threatened... He needed to find out the information that she held. Gently he wrapped his hands around hers and began to speak softly, "It's okay, Hannah, we just need to hear what you know about Bone's disappearance."

Finally, she whispered, "You remember that lunch I went to last week with a group of old friends?" Booth nodded his head slowly. "Well, I was worried about the full extent of your relationship with Dr Brennan and I told them... about- about my concerns." Her voice shook and Booth knew that there was more to come. "Well, one of them jokingly said that I shouldn't worry because he was sure that Dr Brennan wouldn't present too much of a problem any longer... And well, I didn't think much of it because we have known each other for a long time and I- I just can't see him doing something like that but after seeing that footage... I realized that the man who put her in the trunk had a slight limp in his right leg and my friend has the same limp from being in..." Her eyes briefly flickered towards Booth before studying their intertwining hands while repeating, "From being in battle in Afghanistan..."

Booth felt his hands jerk before realizing that he had just yanked them from Hannah's. Suddenly, he felt a sickening sense of bile fill his throat. "Afghanistan?" he dumbly reiterated. His thoughts ran rampant as he struggled to convince himself not to jump to conclusions. "When did he receive this injury in...Afghanistan?"

Hannah felt her face burn with a feeling that she couldn't yet identify, "When you were training the soldiers... His name was Samuel D-"

"-Davids." Booth finished as he felt the curtain of dread and betrayal fall.

Her hopes plummeted as she took in her surroundings. Despite hearing Booth's joking voice about how unoriginal this guy was, taking her into the middle of nowhere, she couldn't control the fear that possessed her. She was alone and the one person she could always count on was with his new love; probably still angry with her after last night's fighting words.

Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet and the masked man began to push her towards the lone farm house that stared before. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and began to carry her into the house at a surprise rate of speed. Sickness filled her as the ground swam beneath. Forcing her head upwards she tried to memorize all that surrounded her.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that would help as only trees and a make shift road surrounded her. With a heavy heart she began to brainstorm.

Without warning the man threw open the door with one hand and carried her in. Bringing her into a bedroom, he dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. She glared at him as he took out 3 feet of rope. Her breathing hitched as he started towards her. She began to squirm in her panic... Was he going to strangle her? She felt hot tears trail down her cheeks as he wrapped the rope around her neck...

Then, she began to scream... Only to be cut off by the terrifying man before her pressing the rope deeper. Her eyes widened in surprise as memories of Booth, Angela, Max, Booth, Hodgins, Russ, and more Booth flooded her brain. She was going to be leaving them all... She felt more tears flow down her cheeks. She hadn't even experienced everything she wanted to experience. She had her friends, Booth, and her family, to think of... And she still wanted children and she desperately wanted to become the godmother of Angela's baby... She wanted so many things and now none of them would be possible... Suddenly, her vision began to swim before her as her body's weak struggles began to slow. She felt her eyes close as she pictured Booth's smiling face.

It was at that moment, that she had accepted the horrifying fact that death was approaching when the man removed the rope from her throat and used it to tie her hands to an unknown object. She could barely think straight as she sucked in grateful breaths of air. She vaguely had the sensation of her body moving as she tried to focus her vision upon her captor's face.

The man looked down on her and began to laugh before saying, "That's what you get for interfering and being the home wrecker that you were born to be!" With those final words, he let out a maniacal chuckle before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. She heard the faint click of a lock being turned as she allowed herself to welcome the blackness that was surrounding the corners of her vision.

Her last thought was of the truly insane man on the other side of the door.

**And there it is! I'd love to know what you all thought! **

**~JesseniaRose~**


	8. The Realization in the Memory

**Hi all readers! Thank-you so much for the wonderful reviews that you guys keep sending; they always manage to bring a smile to my face. Here, is the next instalment and by the way, it truly surprised me to hear all your comments on Hannah's intentions. :P Thanks again and I really hope you enjoy this because it is my longest update yet! **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_"Afghanistan?" he dumbly reiterated. His thoughts ran rampant as he struggled to convince himself not to jump to conclusions. "When did he receive this injury in...Afghanistan?"_

_Hannah felt her face burn with a feeling that she couldn't yet identify, "When you were training the soldiers..._

__

_She heard the faint click of a lock being turned as she allowed herself to welcome the blackness that was surrounding the corners of her vision. _

_Her last thought was of the truly insane man on the other side of the door. _

"Samuel Davids," Booth whispered. His whole body began to tense as he rapidly paced back and forth. How on earth had his sniper life style followed him home? If Brennan truly was in the hands of Davids then she could be dead all ready... Confusion filled his features as he stared at Hannah in true bafflement, "How are you friends with him? He is insane! And-and you didn't even think to mention to me that you were going to meet a man who I had dishonourably discharged?" His voice steadily began to rise to the surprise of those around him. He took a few, deep calming breaths as he remembered the last time he and Davids had been in each other's presence...

_"Master Sergeant! We have a problem!" came the crackling voice of one of Booth's new soldiers. _

_Booth raised his communications device and replied, "Heading your way Private Sanders. Where are you?"_

_"North west of the training base..." More static. "Hurry! Private Davids' gone... He's gone insane!"_

_Booth felt a tiny bit of apprehension pass through him but ignored it as he took off towards Sander's location. Upon reaching the area, he began to appraise the situation from a little distance away. Davids was holding his rifle against a group of other soldiers. Surrounding the party of five there were possessions of civilian's scattered about. They had probably seen the rising action and had taken off, unwilling to get involved with the American's affairs. Booth felt an acute awareness of anger towards Davids. This fool hearty action was going to cause the civilians to lose trust in their abilities. _

_Allowing his gun to lead him closer to his friends and trainees, he shouted out, "Private Davids! Put down your weapon!" He felt the eyes of the other nervous soldiers turn to him as they cautiously began to back away from the shaking Davids. However, no sooner had they moved two feet, Samuel Davids raised his gun and shot one of them. Booth's eyes widened in surprise as he too raised his weapon and fired. _

_Davids let out a shriek of agony that was quickly combined with Sander's painful cries. Booth quickly addressed the rest of the soldiers to bring Private Sanders to the nearby infirmary. As they left, Booth approached Davids' unconscious figure and allowed his eyes to sweep over the pool of blood that spread across his calf. With of a shake of the head he bent down to check the wounded man's vitals only to be met with blinding pain as his head snaked back with the force of Davids blow. _

_With a new frenzy, the unhinged soldier leapt shakily to his feet and attacked Booth. Shocked at Davids' abruptness, Booth began to counter punches as he radioed in for back up; clearly Davids had a screw loose and wasn't going down without a fight. _

_In the end, it had taken five more highly trained soldiers to force him under control. Although, they could have easily killed him, no one wanted to partake in the outing of another fellow soldier, no matter the condition of his mind. _

Booth sighed, it had been a mere couple days later that he had met Hannah and everything had seemed so great. He was moving on and had a girlfriend and Bones was off discovering what it meant to be human. But now everything felt like a lie and he couldn't help but wonder if his relationship with Hannah was really as it had seemed.

All of a sudden, he felt an uncontrollable urge to ask Hannah what had made her pursue a relationship with him. He didn't even remember voicing the question; he just saw Hannah's shocked, deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car look.

"Uh... Seeley... Is this really necessary? We already agreed to separate and..."

"No, Hannah, just tell me... "

"Well... Seeley... You-you saved my life." Her eyes darted about and Booth felt the crushing momentum of betrayal hurling towards him.

"Hannah, can we please just end things truthfully?" Booth practically begged. Guilt was quickly beginning to drown him as he realized that he had given up on Bones for a woman who wouldn't even tell him the truth of why she decided to take part in a relationship with him.

Slowly, a tear trickled down her face as she spoke, "I've always been friends with Sam...since we were children. I knew he was under your training even though I didn't know you at the time. After he had his uh... melt down and went home, I decided to investigate everyone who he had come in contact with, as a favour for him and his family. And I met you... And-and I truly did love you... So I dropped the story so we could actually have a chance to be together." She looked up at him as her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"So let me understand this... You dated me in pursuit of a story?" His voice came out frosty and cold.

Hannah turned her head shamefully before replying, "I'm so so sorry Seeley... That was only at the beginning and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me but..."

Booth inhaled loudly before saying, "Thank-you for your honesty. However, for the future it would be most beneficial if you contacted me only with information involving Dr. Brennan's kidnapping. This would now be the appropriate time to leave. Thank-you again Ms. Burley and the FBI and myself will be in contact if we have any more questions."

Hannah looked closed to hysterics but solemnly nodded her head before exiting; she knew that there was no point in arguing especially after her latest revelations.

Booth let out the breath he had been holding before turning to meet the eyes of the stunned squints. "What?" he barked out. "I want to know everything involving Samuel Davids. I'll put the guys at the FBI on it but Bones has taught me to embrace your ways. So if you feel that you can provide more assistance, please do so. However, first I need Hodgins to accompany me to the spot where Bones was kidnapped."

With those final words he began to stride away before pausing and slamming his fist with a frightening force into the nearby wall. After a brief shake of the hand, he left the frozen squints and the defenceless wall in his wake.

Brennan woke to the sound of stillness. An uneasiness crept through her, everything was so quiet but so loud. She struggled to sit up but no sooner had she moved her head had the world tilted at a sickening pace. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she began to test her range of movement. It appeared as though both legs and one arm were free. She flexed her captured wrist and yanked trying to rid herself of the bind.

It was then that she realized that she was laying on not the hard texture of the floor but the softness of what she assumed was a bed. Slowly she began to sit up to see that her theory was right. Swinging her legs off the bed she unsteadily began to inch her way over to the bars on the window.

A slow smile began to spread across her sore face as she moved closer to her goal. If only she could see what lay beyond the offending bars. It was then that the leverage of the rope that surrounded her arm pulled taunt as she felt the hair on her neck stand on edge. Shaking she turned her head to be met by the face of the madman that had taken her as he released a terrifying snigger of laughter.

**Oh oh! What's going to happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the chapter! **

**~JesseniaRose~**


	9. The Pain during the Tantrum

**Hey guys! Thank-you so much for the wonderful reviews that you have been sending. First of all, I'd like to apologize for how long this update took. Yes, school, is once again starting up, so I won't have as much free time on my hands but I will try to regularly update. Now here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_A slow smile began to spread across her sore face as she moved closer to her goal. If only she could see what lay beyond the offending bars. It was then that the leverage of the rope that surrounded her arm pulled taunt as she felt the hair on her neck stand on edge. Shaking she turned her head to be met by the face of the madman that had taken her as he released a terrifying snigger of laughter. _

Fear

Fear of the unknown.

Fear of what she knew.

Fear that she would be forgotten.

Fear of the insane.

Fear

Brennan felt fear. An emotion so strong, that she had to close her eyes to ward off the dizziness that overwhelmed her senses. As she slowly raised her eyes to meet the madman that held her captive, she swallowed the panic and met his stare head on.

The man whose name she did not know allowed a smirk to flit across his face before circling around her...like a lion does its prey. But this man was not a lion. He had no right to scare the defenseless, he was merely a coward, a fox that had just eaten but was overcome with gluttony.

Suddenly he lunged at her and the cool exterior that she been trying to maintain disintegrated as she let out a gasp of alarm.

He took a few steps back and chuckled quietly to himself while Brennan flushed with anger. The man was sick! He had purposely goaded a reaction from her, simply to amuse himself. Shaking with barely suppressed rage she clenched her fists together as she fought to figure out a plan.

It had been five minutes of painful silence when her captor moved from his position and began to pace. Strange mumblings escaped his lips and Brennan shifted uncomfortably; terrified of making any movements that would send him into a rage. Unconsciously, she raised one hand and laid trembling fingers upon her bruised neck.

With a renewed frenzy, he kicked the wall and grabbed at any non stationary objects. Eyes widening, Brennan threw herself to the ground as a lamp came hurtling towards her. She let out a groan as she felt her wrist twisting painfully against the rope that held her prisoner. Shaking she bet her lip as the sickening crack from her wrist flooded her senses as she lay down beside the foreboding bed; hero only source of protection.

His tantrum seemed to go on for hours as her wrist protested painfully against the bonds. By now, tears were freely running down her cheeks as she shuddered at the sounds of dressers being overturned and glass shattering.

Booth, how badly did she want Booth in this time of great desperation.

Finally, after the final crash of what she assumed was a bookcase, only the heavy panting of the wild man could be heard. Trembling, she heard his approach as he slowly knelt down beside her. Acting on pure instinct, she slammed her eyes shut and stilled her quivering body.

She could feel his hot and heavy breath on her face and felt herself inwardly gag as she tried to ignore the slur of insults that were shot in her direction.

Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms, and once again was she surprised at the ease that he performed the task with. Unable to control the pain, a cry escaped her mouth, as she felt her wrist push at yet another odd angle. Eyes flying open, she felt him suddenly halt.

Blue eyes met wild brown as his face suddenly transformed into one of anger. Dropping her with a thud, Brennan whimpered as his rage filled features glowered down upon her. Shuddering, she held her breath; waiting for the attack that she knew would proceed.

However, after a few minutes of just heavy breathing, a glance was risked upwards, to see her captor staring down upon her.

Without warning, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room leaving a hurt and shocked Brennan behind.

**Hmm... What happens next? Review to find out! **


	10. The Determination in the Resolve

**Hey everybody. Thank-you for the abundant reviews that you guys have left, it is appreciated. Now here is the next chapter. I hope you are all satisfied. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_With those final words he began to stride away before pausing and slamming his fist with a frightening force into the nearby wall. After a brief shake of the hand, he left the frozen squints and the defenceless wall in his wake. _

_Without warning, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room leaving a hurt and shocked Brennan behind. _

Relief. Relief was the only emotion that flooded through Brennan as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. What had just happened? Suddenly, the sound of an engine being ignited echoed towards Brennan's prison. Struggling to her feet, a mad stumble to the window was made. Through the bars, the old pickup truck could be seen leaving the little house while spewing mud from the make shift path.

It was time.

* * *

Anger radiated from Booth's tense body as he barked at any tech who dared question him or Hodgins at the crime scene.

Much to the frustration of both, no evidence could be found. Hodgins' increasingly jerky behaviour was a tell tale sign of his lack of evidence while Booth's red face and sarcastic comments to those who dared approach warned danger.

Feeling helplessness so deep, Booth yearned for a simple clue, answer... anything. Never had he felt like such a desperate man.

The two had scoured the neighbourhood before they both forlornly met up and resigned themselves to waiting for the extensive back ground checks being performed at the FBI headquarters.

Finally, two hours later, Booth's cell phone rang and the nervous voice of an analyst filled his ear.

"A-agent Booth?" the voice squeaked.

"Yes?" Booth demanded angrily.

"I -I have some information that might prove helpful in your partner's disappearance.

Silence.

Taking this as his cue to continue, he added, "Um... Well, after numerous background checks that we have run, Samuel Davids has been charged with no criminal activity both before and after his time in the military. It seems as though there was only that one incidence..."

Booth scowled angrily. "One incidence? That's what you call shooting a fellow soldier and -" Inhaling deeply, Booth forced himself to remain calm and gather only the necessary information. "Listen buddy. My partner is out there in the hands of someone who _I_ know is a mad man. And if you don't give me the information that you think will be helpful to this investigation, I will deal with you personally... And believe me; you don't want that to happen! Got it?" He practically hissed.

Hodgins shot him an inquiring look but didn't ask. He had absolute faith in Booth's ability to bring Brennan home.

"Yes sir... I understand sir. Okay, right, the information, sir. Uh, well we found that although he only owns a small apartment. However, his father previously owned a farm that we suspect could also be used in a situation such as this. The address is 376 Fairbanks Road and Parson Street." The analyst finished with an apprehensive voice while pensively waiting his reply. After a few moments of silence, the only reply that was given was the dial tone of a forgotten phone.

* * *

Determination hummed within Brennan as she yanked her swelling wrist a third time; willing herself to be free. The rope that held her arm captive was expertly knotted to the point of no escape.

With a sigh, she slowed her efforts before pausing to regroup her thoughts. Escape was the only option. With no way of knowing when the mad man would be back or the mood he would be in, she saw only one remaining option.

Biting her now bloody lip, she gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the agony that was sure to follow. She was strong. She had survived the horror of the gangs in El Salvador; she had trekked through the wilderness alone... She could do this.

Jaw set firmly in place; she closed her eyes and yanked her wrist in the most damaging way possible.

A sickening snap filled the room followed by an agonized scream.

* * *

Samuel Davids had been driving for only a bit when he decided to call Hannah. O how he loved her! He couldn't wait to tell her about how successful he was in ridding her of her needless competition. If only she could see how he had just her best interest at heart... That agent Booth did not deserve her. How dare he cheat on her in his heart with that scientist home wrecker.

Trembling with rage, he began to dial Hannah's number, the number he knew by heart. Yes, she would most definitely praise him for this.

"Hello?" came her sweet voice.

"Hannah? It's me Sam. You'll never believe what I did for you!" he began excitedly before being interrupted by Hannah's prompt burst into tears.

"Oh no! Sam! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did! Please tell me you didn't kidnap Doctor Brennan!" He remained silent, unsure of this unexpected reaction. "Oh gosh! You did, didn't you?" The sobbing increased. "I'm so sorry Sam... I never meant to lead you on or do whatever happened to cause you this reaction. But-but... I have to go now Sam... I'm sorry." With that he too was left with the dial tone fueling his angered thoughts.

She was going to tell on him! How could she? Didn't she see that he was doing this for her? Allowing a groan to leave his lips, he came to the shocking conclusion... That stupid scientist had tricked his love too!

With a new burning frenzy for revenge he swerved his truck around and headed back.

There was still unfinished business to resolve.

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews = New update. ;)**

**~JesseniaRose~**


	11. The Bewilderment in the Shot

**Hey everybody. Thank-you for the many reviews, that you have sent my way. Here is the next update and I hope you enjoy. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Allowing a groan to leave his lips, he came to the shocking conclusion... That stupid scientist had tricked his love too! _

_With a new burning frenzy for revenge he swerved his truck around and headed back._

_There was still unfinished business to resolve. _

Booth's hand clasped tightly onto the steering wheel of his FBI issued vehicle while Hodgins allowed a faint groan to escape as his face began to turn an unhealthy shade. Still, he dared not raise a complaint at the unearthly speed they were travelling at.

Suddenly, the two were jolted out of silence as the phone on Booth's dashboard let out a shrill ring. Nervously, shooting a glance towards Booth, he eventually grabbed the phone and answered. "Hodgins. Booth is currently unavailable." At Booth's abrupt glance, he mumbled, "And, I'll just put you on speaker phone."

"Hello?" Booth demanded curtly.

"Hi-h-hi, Seeley, It's me Hannah and Sam just called me and I - I told him I had to turn him in and I called you right away... and..." Suddenly, a loud sob came through the speakers and Hodgins' risked a glance in Booth's general direction. It was then that he noticed the deep shade of red slowly spreading across Booth's face.

"You did what?" Booth practically growled.

"I called you right away! And-" Hannah's voice shook with uncontained emotion.

Booth inhaled sharply before continuing, "You hung up on him? Hannah! You are a war reporter! How could you not realize this might possibly send him over the brink of insanity? Did you even bother to find a location?"

Meanwhile, at Booth's final words, Hannah blanched as she recognized the truth in her ex's words. What events had she set into motion? "Oh my gosh, Seeley... I'm so so sorry. I didn't even ask for information. Oh no! What have I done? I-I'm going to hang up now. I am only providing a distraction when Dr. Brennan is the one who needs you. Good-bye Seeley."

A click followed and Booth and Hodgins' were once again plunged into silence, brooding over the horrors that Brennan might be suffering.

* * *

Agony.

Pure blind, all consuming, agony overcame Brennan as she staggered backwards – free from the bonds that had once held her captive.

Struggling to remain alert she refused to look down at her now mangled wrist. She had most assuredly broken it in her twist to liberate it from the rope. Groaning she raised her foot to break down the door only to collapse after a weak kick.

Suddenly, the roar of an all too familiar engine drifted towards the prison and panic overwhelmed her as she scrambled to her feet.

With a new burst of energy flowing through her, she staggered to the opposite side of the room and ran full speed ahead and allowed her body to collide with the door; resulting in a satisfying crack as the door shook before finally succumbing to gravity.

Racing as fast as her trembling legs would carry her she flew out of the old farm house, eyes darting wildly about for the truck. Seeing none, she wondered if she had been hallucinating, it wouldn't be too uncommon in her situation.

Seeing the make shift road to freedom, she began to dash towards it. When out of nowhere, a heavy blow sent her tumbling to the ground.

Fists beating the ground in frustration, Brennan allowed a gut wrenching sob to escape as she rolled over to perceive the face of a madman. Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to go limp; perhaps in defeat, perhaps in exhaustion.

However, it was the sudden sound of multiple cars making their way towards them and the hope for rescue that accounted for the rage filled fist that went careening towards her captor's face; followed by a quick kick to his lower body.

A howl of pain and anger filled the air as he reeled back, clutching his throbbing eye.

Filled with pure desperation, she broke out into a run as more FBI cars and vehicles came into view. For the first time, relief began to fill her as she saw Booth practically leap out of one as he too began racing towards her. She felt her face break out into painful smile only to be replaced by confusion as she watched his transform into one of unadulterated horror.

Pushing, his reaction from her mind, she willed herself to keep running when suddenly she ground to a halt as she watched him aim a gun towards her.

Fear filling her features, she stumbled backwards. She couldn't think straight, the world was spinning and all she could focus was on the searing pain emanating from broken wrist.

Bewilderment continued to fill her as she watched his lips move forming words that she couldn't identify. Shaking his head, he once again raised his weapon and suddenly the sound of gunshots filled the air.

Gasping in shock, she felt herself stumble. Why was the earth spinning? What had just happened? Forcing her head down, she gagged at the sight of her wrist before noticing the reddish colour of her shirt. She hadn't been wearing red before had she? Placing quivering fingers over the rapidly spreading stain, she pulled them back in shock as she felt her legs collapse beneath her.

A deep, black fuzziness began to close in on her as she heard the agonized cries coming from ahead while mixed with the heavy shouting of many male voices. She racked her brain for the sources of the pain now consuming her mid section. Finally, after what seemed an eternity she settled on the source of the problem.

She had been shot.

With that realization, she felt herself succumb to the quiet blackness.

**Oh no! What happened to Brennan? Reviews = more answers. ;)**

**~JesseniaRose~**


	12. The Rage in the Cries

**I just want to start off with thanking everyone for reviewing and I hope that you're all getting my replies. Also, I'm sorry about the wait, unfortunately, I am being sidetracked with an abundance of homework but I wish to settle into a routine of updates soon. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_A deep, black fuzziness began to close in on her as she heard the agonized cries coming from ahead while mixed with the heavy shouting of many male voices. She racked her brain for the sources of the pain now consuming her mid section. Finally, after what seemed an eternity she settled on the source of the problem. _

_She had been shot. _

_With that realization, she felt herself succumb to the quiet blackness._

**2 minutes earlier**

"Get down! Get down!" Booth shouted in horror but to his dismay she merely stopped, confusion filling her features as she gazed at him forlornly. It was then that Booth knew what he had to do. Raising his gun, he struggled to keep his hands steady, desperately trying to get Samuel Davids in his line of sight. He continued to frantically shout as Davids raised his firearm in Brennan's direction. No! This couldn't be happening. Heaving a deep breath, he steadied his arm and took the most risky shot of all his years of both sniper and FBI agent.

However, instead of one shot, his well trained ear heard it merge with another. Brushing it aside, satisfaction radiated from his face as he saw Davids fall to the ground, blood rapidly spreading across his shirt but it was then that he noticed Brennan's stagger. Eyes widening, Booth saw the hurt and puzzlement wash over her and with a thundering heart he felt his whole world collapse. He knew it before she did and suddenly a hoarse cry could be heard.

Tears' blurring his eyes, he watched as Bone's pulled her hand back; tell tale shock frozen upon her features as she once again stumbled before finally collapsing.

Taking off at a speed that he didn't even know was possible he knelt down beside her and clasped her cold and clammy hand before he registered that those vague cries of grief were being emitted from him. Clamping his mouth shut, he watched as if a trance, as the paramedics rushed to his side.

Eventually, he was pushed away and they quickly set to work. Together, they worked as one team, completely in sync and Booth felt more tears blur his eyes as he brushed them left angrily.

Shuddering, he finally apprehended the deadly consequences that his relationship with Hannah had put into motion. Bones and he had once been a team but now... Booth didn't even know whether she would ever forgive him for letting her fall.

All those years ago, he had promised on that skating rink, that he would catch her but today, he proved himself no better than the rest of her family. He had broken his promise.

As they loaded Brennan and the gurney into the ambulance, he voiced his desire to ride with her. Their quick nods were given and Booth felt his body leap into the vehicle. As he turned his line of sight back to the crime scene, rage flooded him as he saw the paramedics frantically begin working on Davids. Fists clenching he stood up, unsure what to do with all the wrath coursing through him, only to see Hodgins' still shocked face turn to him and shake his head silently telling him that it was Brennan who needed him. Mutely nodding his head, he fell back onto his seat watching as the team worked on the true love of his life.

Suddenly, a loud toneless beep filled the some space and all of Booth's nightmares came to reality as the paramedic shouted, "We're losing her!"

**Oh no! Poor Booth, this is all probably going to give the poor man a heart attack! Anyways, reviews make me update faster. **

**~JesseniaRose~**


	13. The Fear in the Waiting

**Hi everyone. Well, here it is the next update. I hope you all enjoy and thankfully it is longer than the last. :P Once again, I just want to say all your reviews are greatly appreciate. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously _

_Suddenly, a loud toneless beep filled the some space and all of Booth's nightmares came to reality as the paramedic shouted, "We're losing her!"_

Pure terror descended upon Booth as the men and women around him began to check her vitals. He couldn't lose her. Not now. He still needed to apologize... beg for forgiveness...

Grasping her cold and clammy hand he began to sob, "Bones, I am so sorry. I don't know what you're thinking right now but I need you to know that I am here and never going anywhere." He choked on his desperate plea before renewing them in earnest."I know you're a fighter. You are so so brave and you will make it because you want to live ... Oh, and by the way, Parker is dying to tell you that you're the smartest person he knows. And I want to tell you that too. And..." Suddenly, the tears began to wash over his cheeks and he didn't even bother to swipe them away. Nothing could cause him to lose his focus on the love of his life who was fighting for survival because of his own mistakes.

Without warning, a brunette paramedic barked an order in his general direction, "Keep talking, we've often had cases where people have survived because their loved ones were urging them on." Turning her head, she began to fiddle with equipment that Booth couldn't even comprehend.

However, resolutely nodding his head in determination, he continued his flow of uncontained emotion. "And Bones, Temperance, I know I've never fully said this but you need to know that you are the love of my life. The thought of losing you not only kills me but rips me apart inside. And I know you say that love is just a chemical reaction but if that's true, I never ever want those reactions to stop. I want to show you what it means to make love. I want to show you everything and I want to experience everything with you. I love you Temperance Brennan and I don't care how hard you push at me to make me leave but never will I ever give up. You and me... We were meant to be together. From that very first case... I knew that I was your guy and..."

Suddenly, the brunette paramedic laid a hand upon him and informed him that they had arrived.

The doors swung open and he watched as though in a trance as they lifted her out.

Running alongside of them, he continued to shout, "I love you Bones! I swear to you, I will be here when you wake up!"

"Mr Booth, you have to let her go. She needs surgery."

Coming to a stop, Booth nodded and watched in fear as they wheeled her off down the pristine white hallways of the hospital.

He hated hospitals. Hated them. They were filled with life and death but he had only seen the death. He had missed Parker's birth and his only other visits were when he had been shot, tortured, or when loved ones were dying. Rage filling him, he reinserted his mental statement: he definitely hated hospitals.

Sombrely trying to find his way to the waiting room, he remembered that he had to inform everyone. Still he couldn't be bothered... All he wanted to do was wallow in memories until he knew whether or not Brennan would make it.

Finally, upon entering the room, he was rushed by a pregnant Angela. "Oh my gosh! Booth, is-is that blood?"

Shooting her a questioning he look, his eyes were met with those of the anxious squints, Cam, and Sweets. "Blood?" He reiterated dumbly before looking down and seeing the red that soaked areas of his shirt. "Oh." he whispered.

"Are you okay, Booth? What happened? Hodgins' called us and we got here as fast as possible." Cam inquired, not bothering to re-ask Angela's question. She already knew whose blood it was.

"Uh... Ya, I'm fine." He grunted at his use of their word fine. It was Brennan who overused that word not him. "Bones-Bones was taken into surgery. She flat lined in the ambulance but they were able to revive her. Then we got here and they took her away from me..."

Refusing to meet their gazes, it was Angela's horrified sobs that shook him from his reverie. Silently, he collapsed into a stiff chair; soon followed by his remaining friends.

Together, they all sat silently, none willing to voice their nagging concerns.

With a vague sense of awareness, he realized that Sweets had not once uttered a question. Nothing. It appeared as though, the young psychologist had finally run out of words.

It wasn't till three hours later, that Cam broke them out of their rampant thoughts. "You know... Sometimes no news is good news..." she offered hesitantly; desperately trying to reassure herself and the others.

However, no sooner had the words left her mouth, irony once again hit but this time Booth didn't know if he could recover.

Raising his head slowly at the sound of someone clearing their throat, his breathing hitched as a doctor in a white coat stood before them; face grave and serious.

**Hmm... I wonder what he has to say?**

**Reviews = answers**

**:)**

**~JesseniaRose~**


End file.
